Rangers
by chunfo69
Summary: The Power Rangers story retold.
1. Prologue

**Into the fire**

The sounds of battle echoed throughout the mall plaza as the combatants continued their quarrel underneath the scorching afternoon sun of summer, the credit card clutching consumers who had been drawn to the collection of retail stores and fast food restaurants had dispersed upon witnessing the first of the many "visitors" that seemed to simply appear before them in the newly renovated entrance to the main concourse, upon the arrival of the of five brightly clad individuals it seemed that they were very much so outnumbered in comparison to the rapidly growing number of opponents, yet it soon became evident to everyone observing that they weren't in need of Any help.

Jason felt the sensation of weightlessness as he sailed through the air towards the outer wall of the large fountain which adorned the Center of the plaza flanked on the right and left by two smaller semi-circle waterfall twins. The blow that resulted in his impromptu flight had felt as if he'd been hit with a sledgehammer or so he presumed the feeling must be similar if not identical to it, the swing taken had every intention of severing his head from his torso and the warrior who'd taken it still stood there smiling while holding the large kuyate he'd used in his powerful hands, a weapon native to a land different than his own yet adapted by his kind with a keen understanding of its dynamics.

He was a Kronotopian warrior genetically engineered in a lab and grown to maturity in the Nubar cloning facilities on his home world of Kronos and trained in battle from the moment they could comprehend. Their physical prowess and fighting skills were legend amongst the unfortunate races that knew of them, they began the benalen trials or 'The Path of the Warrior' at the age of cintre, seven in human terms and if they survived them they then joined "The Privileged Few" who would eventually try for the 'Elites'. The latter were the top of the chain and would become the leaders of the four clans, the clans numbered into the high hundreds and had their numbers replenished on a regular basis due to losses in battle, they were manufactured soldiers "grunts" for battle and nothing more, serving their queen and her empire in conquering the planets deemed weak and defenseless. Their current path of annihilation had brought them to this star system, and after a long drawn out probing of the inhabiting planets they had encountered a jewel in the sea of barrenness, the third planet from the dominating yellow star, a planet they now knew to be called "Earth" by its ruling class named "Humans", and one which they planned on conquering expeditiously. Jason Lee Scott had other plans in mind and as he watched the rest of the team repel the attackers, he knew they believed in the destiny they'd been handed. It was strange how circumstances changed situations so quickly in life, just five years ago each of the team members had led drastically different lives, and yet all it took to steer them to their destined paths was an encounter with a stranger.


	2. Chapter 1

**Jason Lee Scott **

Jason found himself at his usual Friday night jaunt when he'd been approached by a short and quirky little man who'd told him of an event yet to come that would forever change his and everyone else's life forever, he went on to say how Jason was one of five chosen to prevent the catastrophe from occurring. He attributed the man's ranting as alcohol induced at first considering where they were, but as the night wore on he realized two things about the stranger, one became evident as he witnessed the bartender refilling his glass, the man was only drinking soda and the second thing he'd come to note was that the man's story never changed a sign he'd come to associate with alcohol influenced bar conversations. The discovery of the man's soberness was of no comfort, because if the man wasn't drunk then only one other conclusion came to mind, he was delusional, unstable, or just plain crazy.

"So let me get this right, your saying that the Earth as we know it will cease to exist in five years that the Human race will fall to some otherworldly beings whose only purpose will be the conquest of the planet and enslavement of its people?" Taking a breath he continued his abbreviation of the tale he'd been told thus far "That the only deterrent to this extinction of the life we know, are a group comprised of a mixture men and women five in total trained to do battle against an entire empire of evil aliens? And that I happen to be one of the five you will be recruiting?" He awaited a response from his new friend, watching as the other cocked his head ever so slightly to the right as if he was analyzing the questions, then with a quick jerk that took Jason by surprise, he looked him straight in the eyes and with a smirk answered "I believe the saying is, "That's it in a nut shell. Not so keen on the "evil aliens" moniker but it serves its purpose."

Jason shook his head and smiled at the man "I have to admit you've made for an interesting night out, but sorry to say the time to go home has now arrived, good luck trying to sell the idea to the other four." As he rose to get up Mr. Quirky grabbed his forearm with a surprisingly strong grip for such a small stature man "Please let me prove myself to you, I know it sounds impossible but it is of vital importance that you believe what I say!" And in a softer more sincere tone he looked straight into his eyes and continued "I've seen too much death and destruction in the past and don't wish to see it happen again here on this planet, you have a chance to make the needed difference but time is running short, please follow me out back and I'll show you all the proof you need to believe."

Jason wasn't sure whether it was the alcohol or the pleading he'd witnessed in the strangers eyes but he sure enough followed him to the door leading out to the gravel topped parking lot, "Alright you have ten minutes to convince me mis..." before he could even finish his sentence the man who'd seemed so timid and pleading now suddenly grew not only in height but in width too, the sounds of tearing cloth started coming from; his vicinity as his apparel was no longer capable of handling the sudden growth spurt, "You see young Jason Lee Scott as one of your popular sayings states " Not everything is as it seems." And with that he plucked the remaining pieces of clothing that still clung onto the material underneath, which had revealed itself with the finale of the strip show. The once small, timid looking man now stood somewhere in the vicinity of six feet five inches, his body had doubled in mass and was adorned entirely in a body suit and light armor both the color of onyx. Jason stood in amazed bewilderment, his mind still not able to fully comprehend what his eyes had just witnessed; flashes of what he'd been told by this very same person suddenly flooded his thoughts along with the realization that it may all be true. "I believe a proper introduction should be made, my name or I should say, the moniker I go by is ALPHA- 5" which is an acronym for Artificial Life form Program Highly Adaptive. "as he spoke a thin red line was illuminated on the visor which dissected the upper and lower areas of his head, then with a sudden glance towards the bar door they'd exited through just mere moments ago he spoke again "Someone is approaching, we have very little time Jason, will you now come with me and help defeat the evil that threatens your world? Turning towards Jason he awaited his response, it took a mere 2 seconds "HELL FRIGGIN NO!" Jumping backwards away from the black gloved hand, he landed roughly against the gravel topped lot.

"Very well then, I cannot force you in this decision, but there is a reason you were chosen by him, and until you truly understand everything at hand I will not stop at any chance I have to provide the necessary facts." The visor turned quickly towards the door yet again then back to the young man sitting on the ground "farewell for now young sir, but believe me when I say, we shall meet again, and soon." His hand flew to a device just below his right shoulder blade and tapped it twice rapidly, the events which followed took only seconds in reality, but to the still shaken observer it was an eternity. A very bright white light emerged from the small device and seemed to grow rapidly in both intensity and size, shielding his eyes he watched as it covered the entire body then reversed its direction, as it collapsed upon itself the areas it had covered no longer were there, everything vanished until a single tiny starburst filled the spot where "Alpha-5" had stood, before it too disappeared. The sudden sound of a door opening interrupted the shock induced trance the little "show" had placed him in, Kyle Hanner a regular at the establishment emerged from the bar barely winning his bout with gravity, as his overindulgence of alcohol caught up to his body and brain, stumbling towards his truck he saw Jason sitting there with the deer in headlights look still about him and shook his head "some people just can't hold their booze." His slurring making the words almost incomprehensible.


End file.
